1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a novel catalyst for transforming saturated carbonyl compounds to their .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated analogs. The invention also provides a process for producing .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated carbonyl compounds using this catalyst.
2. Background of the Invention
The .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated ketone functionality enjoys a unique position in organic chemistry. It is used in a diverse array of reactions, including 1,2- or 1,4-additions, alkylations, Diels-Alder reactions, and has played a pivotal role in many syntheses of complex molecules in racemic or optically active form. However, the utility of this class of compounds is limited by the difficulty of obtaining them. That is, it is difficult to selectively catalyze the oxidation of simple carbonyl precursors directly to their corresponding .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated derivatives (enones) under mild conditions.
Although a few reports exist for isolated reactions that yield specific compounds, to date no general catalysts or methods are believed to be available to carry out this important transformation. Further, the existing reactions are plagued by low yields and lack of regioselectivity when the reaction involves an unsymmetric carbonyl compound. Also, the conventional catalysts are generally highly toxic, pyrophoric and "environmentally unfriendly," often resulting in harmful byproducts.
Accordingly, a catalyst which oxidizes a carbonyl-containing compounds into their corresponding .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated derivatives under mild conditions is desirable.